herofandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (John Stewart)
|goals = Serve the Green Lantern Corps and protect Sectors |occupation = |family = Roy Stewart (grandfather) Addie Stewart (grandmother) Rose Stewart (sister) Damon Stewart (adoptive brother) Loretta Stewart (aunt) Katma Tui-Stewart (wife; deceased) New-Earth: Shirley Stewart (mother) |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Elemental Protector}} John Stewart is a member of the Green Lantern Corps in the DC Universe, and is Earth's fourth Green Lantern, and the partner of fellow Green Lantern Hal Jordan. He was created by Dennis O'Neil and Neal Adams. He is a marine soldier who was chosen by the corps to become a Green Lantern. As a kid, Stewart was a fan of comic books. His favorite superhero team was the Justice Guild. After an alien invasion, he and the world's greatest superheroes joined together to fight the aliens and became the Justice League. In one of his adventures, he learned the Justice Guild was from an alternate Earth. Biography Early Life John Stewart was an architect who joined the United States Marine Corps during his youth, and he would later marry Katma Tui-Stewart. He as the son of unnamed parents, and the brother to Rose Stewart, and grandson to Roy and Addie Stewart. Joining the Corps He was chosen by the Guardians of the Universe to be Hal Jordan's new partner, as Guy Gardner had been seriously injured. Though Jordan opposed to Stewart, as he had a belligerent attitude, the Guardians stood by their choice. The new Green Lantern's first mission began badly, as he was assigned to protect a racist politician, and took advantage of averting an accident to embarrass him. Stewart proved his worth by stopping a gunman from shooting a police officer, as Jordan was pursuing a decoy when an assassin shot a the politician. After Jordan returned, Stewart explained the situation that the politician staged the shooting for a political advantage. After completing the mission, Jordan realized that Stewart was a perfect recruit for the Green Lantern Corps. On a few occasions, Stewart would fill in the role as the Green Lantern when Jordan wasn't available, and completed some missions with the Justice League. After Jordan gave up the being a Green Lantern, the Guardians selected Stewart to full-time duty, and filled in Hal's role for some years. Eventually, John married Katma Tui, the Green Lantern of Korugar. After she was murdered, Stewart became the administrator of the Mosaic World, a patchwork of communities that was brought to Oa by a Guardian who went insane. Due to his position, Stewart ascended to Guardianhood, but he later relinquished this and became a Green Lantern and a member of the Justice League. In addition, Stewart became a member of the Darkstars when not having his powers, but regained his power ring during Kyle Rayner's time as Earth's main Green Lantern. Stewart and Rayner became friends as the latter became his backup until Jordan was resurrected after his spirit was freed from the Spectre and Parallax. After his return, Jordan took over Rayner's role as Kyle went to serve an administrative position in the Green Lantern Corps. Stewart and Jordan were alter assigned as the guardians of Earth's sector 2814 during the restructuring of the Green Lantern Corps. After the Infinite Crisis, dissolution went through the Justice League, and Stewart worked with former heroes and played a major role in metahuman affairs. Sinestro Corps War While discussing the threat of the Sinestro Corps on Oa, Rayner was abducted by a yellow power ring, and Sinestro and his corps attack the Green Lanterns. During the surprise attack, Stewart managed to take out Bedovian, a sniper for the Sinestro Corps. Stewart, Jordan and Gardner were transported to Qward, and Parallax had infected Rayner to force John to relieve the moment where he failed to save Xanshi. Jordan freed Stewart and Gardner, but realized that the Sinestro Crops were about to attack Earth. Stewart went to Coast City to help Joran battle Parallax, but found that the villain had absorbed Hal as well. He held off Parallax long enough for Gardner to return with a painting that Kyle's mother pained, and used it to snap Kyle out of Parallax's control alongside Hal's words of freeing him. Ganthet and Sayd appeared to imprison Parallax into Stewart, Jordan, Rayner and Gardner's separate batteries, and warned them about the Blackest Night. Stewart and Gardner went to New York to help the heroes and the Green Lantern Corps battle Sinestro's, and they came up wit the idea to use the Warworld as a grenade. The Warworld badly injured the Anti-Monitor, who was then thrown into space by Superman Prime. Stewart took Guy to Soranik Natu in hopes she could stop the Sinestro Corps' sentient virus Despotellis, and she used the Green Lantern smallpox virus Leezle Pon to stop the virus. After the war was over, Stewart hung out with his friends at Hal's family's apartment in Coast City. War of Light Stewart was asked by the Guardians to join the Alpha Lanterns, a new division of the Corps, but he refused. He was later a chosen member of the Green Lanterns to escort Sinestro to Korugar, but the escort team was ambushed by the Sinestro Corps and the Red Lantern Corps. The Green Lanterns were to die in space after Atrocitus captured Sinestro, but they were saved by Blue Lantern Corps member Saint Walker. Stewart was infected with the rage of the red power rings, and attacked the Blue Lantern, who used his blue ring to create a construct of Katma Tui. The construct healed John and calmed him down by showing him a vision of himself flying with her, and he later told Kilowog that he would see Katma again and that the universe told him. Later on, John stopped the Guardians from attacking Jordan with green energy, in an attempt to destroy a blue power ring that was attached to Hal. Stewart later witnessed Larfleeze making demands to the Guardians, and was one of the many Green Lanterns who accompanied the Guardians to battle the villain. While battling the Orange Lanterns, Stewart was saved by Yrra Cynril, who told him to let go of his grief over Xanshi's destruction. Blackest Night Stewart was part of the team that removed the coffins of the fallen heroes from the Valhalla Cemetery and took them to the Hall of Justice as a security measure, as they believed that an unknown threat could use the corpses for evil purposes. After attending a parade to honor those who were killed in Mongul I's attack, Stewart visited Xanshi after the parade ends to see the graves there. Suddenly, a thousand of black rings fly into the planetary debris and reconstitute the entire planet, and everyone in their graves are reanimated. Stewart was confronted by Katma and the entire population of Xanshi, but was able to fight them off when his dead wife attempted to weaken him. After escaping Xanshi, John realized that he planet was headed for Earth alongside every Black Lantern, and warns Jordan of the upcoming threat. John was almost overwhelmed by the Black Lanterns, but was saved by the seven corps who were united against Nekron. Stewart led the team to destroy the reanimated Xanshi, and he makes peace with his losing his wife and failing to save Xanshi. Stewart and the other lanterns destroy the core of the planet, causing Nekron and Black Hand to feel intense pain just as Sinestro was revived by the Entity. Prime-Earth On Prime Earth, John Stewart is the son of community organizer Shirley Stewart and was born in Detroit, Michigan. His life was marked by poverty and clashes with the Detroit police, while his mother tried to make things better, inspiring her son. After finishing high school, John left home and joined the Marines despite his mother pleas not to. John objected to his mother belief that he would be contributing to the American military industrial complex, as he felt it was only way to pay for his college. John excelled in combat training, proving himself to be an excellent marksman and soldier. He did one tour of duty in the Middle East, and rose to the rank of Sergeant before being deployed in Gotham City. The city was suffering from a storm, and he and his team were deployed to help evacuate civilians taking refuge in the Seaside Coliseum. The structural supports weren't built to withstand the strong winds, and John and his team found themselves in a confrontation with Anakry, who caused civil unrest amongst the people. John was force to break rank due to his commanding officer, Lieutenant Tasker, willing to kill citizens by swaying the crowd. He took control from Anarky, and managed to save the day despite being confronted for his insubordination. John became disillusioned with the marines, and caused him to fight his superior officer. For fighting his commanding officer, he was court-martialed, but due to his heroic acts, he was given an honorable discharge. Wanting to build a better world, John moved to San Diego, California to study architecture, and earned his degree before being hired to oversee a project for Ferris Air. The Guardians of the Universe had been keeping an eye of John, believing him to be an invaluable member of their corps, and sent a manhunter to test his worth. John fought against the manhunter without hesitation, and his bravery earned him a Green Lantern ring. John quickly mastered the power of the Green Lantern ring, and defeated the manhunter. He was brought to Oa, where he met the Guardians, who lauded him for his desire to peace, and determination to fight for it. However, the Guardians feared that if John knew if they sent the manhunter, he would challenged them. Alpha War After Hal's expulsion and Kyle's departure, Stewart was partnered with Guy Gardner to investigate attacks in a sector of space. He was force to kill a Lantern when they were captured, as that Lantern was going to give into torture, and reveal Oan's security network. John was approached by an Alpha Lantern to arrest him for murdering a Green Lantern, and was found guilty before execution. He was saved by Gardner and other Lanterns, as the Alpha's were destroyed as a result. During the fight, the Alpha Lanterns realized that they were corrupt, and killed themselves in the process. Quotes Gallery John Stewart 001.jpg|New-Earth John Stewart. Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_3_18_Textless.jpg John Stewart (DCAU).png|John Stewart in the DCAU. JohnStewart(DCAU).jpg InjusticeGreenLanternJohnStewart.png|John Stewart in Injustice. Injustice2GreenLanternJohnStewart.jpg|John Stewart in Injustice 2. Trivia *His original design was based on Sidney Poitier. *Ranked 55th greatest comic book hero of all time by IGN. Navigation Category:DC Heroes Category:Green Lantern Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Elementals Category:Article stubs Category:Military Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Falsely Accused Category:Legacy Category:Vigilante Category:Philanthropists Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Wise Category:Archenemy Category:Dreaded Category:Leaders Category:Successors Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Dimension Travelers